Homecoming
by seaweedfma
Summary: Jean was finally getting out of the hospital. It was time for him to finally go home, and Roy was going to make as wonderful of a homecoming as he could. Roy Mustang x Jean Havoc. Rated M for sexual situations. Spoilers for chapter 38 in the manga.


This was a gift fic for **galuxkitty**. I hope it is alright! It ended up much longer than I intended it to!  
(Happy 7-7-7, Galux!!!!)

Title: Homecoming  
Pairing: Roy x Jean  
Rating: NC-17  
Prompt: "I need you, but..."  
Warnings/Notes: This is slightly AU, veering off from about chapter 40 of the manga. Don't read if you don't know what happened in chapter 38.

The day that Jean Havoc finally got out of the hospital was full of mixed emotions. Roy, using his high placed influences, convinced the higher ups that it would be best for Jean to live with him for a while- until he became more independent. A select few knew the real reason behind it- the fact that the two had shared a relationship for a long time- but the ones who knew were the ones who could be trusted with a most volatile secret.

There had been a few rumbles of protest when Roy brought the suggestion to the table. Some thought that Jean would be best suited to rehabilitation in a convalescent home. Another suggestion was for him to move back with his parents in the East, where he could learn a trade. But Roy had an answer to every reason they could give, and when they had run out of excuses, it was finally decided that Jean could live with Roy until he was ready to live on his own.

As much as he was glad that he would be close to his lover, Jean felt like he was going to be more of a burden than anything else. The colonel was still busy chasing Scar, trying to figure out Fuhrer Bradley's next move, and of course he still had the all the men under his command to worry about. It just seemed to Jean like it was too much to ask of him to also deal with a helpless man every night after he was already tired from a long day at work.

Roy had already done as much as he could to make his small apartment accessible for Jean. Luckily, he was on the first floor of his apartment complex, and could get to the front door without encountering any steps. The alchemist had taken the time to install a railing and a bench in the shower, and he took off one of the mattresses on the bed in the guest room, to make it easier for Jean to get in and out. There were still a few small issues- like the kitchen- but they figured that everything would be worked out in time.

For the trip home, a nurse accompanied them, so she could point out the dangers they needed to be aware of, and explain the normal routines and medical procedures that must be done on a daily basis- including his regiment of pills.

Thankfully, she didn't stay long, and soon they found themselves alone. Jean went to bed shortly after the nurse departed. Since the injury, he had been doing a lot of sleeping. The doctors said that it was a part of the healing process, although Roy knew how much the man loved to sleep even before everything happened.

Jean hated that doing even the simplest things wore him out, and as much as he enjoyed sleeping, he was sick of being tired all the time. At least when he was in the hospital, he had little else to do, so it had been alright. But he was home with Roy now, and the last thing he wanted to do was sleep.

A few hours later, Roy went into Jean's room and climbed into bed, spooning up behind the man and draping his arm over his lover's chest. He woke him up gently, laying light kisses down his neck and behind his ear.

"Hmm… wha… huh?" Jean grunted and groaned as he came awake. He turned his neck and was greeted with a smile and a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey. I didn't want you to sleep all day."

The blond stretched his arms and yawned. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get his sleepy eyes to focus. His eyes drifted down towards his legs, and he sighed. "I'm sorry."

Roy looked at him, slightly confused. "For sleeping?" He asked. "It's okay. I know that doctors said that you would sleep-"

"No," Jean interrupted. "I'm sorry that you have to take up your precious free time to deal with a worthless lump like me. I'm broken, useless."

Anger grew on Roy's face. He quickly sat up and grabbed Jean by the scruff of his shirt, pulling his torso off the bed slightly. "Now look here," he said, almost growling his words. "I love you, and I need you, but I'm not going to listen to you feel sorry for yourself, dammit. I'm not giving up on you that easily. We've been through a lot together, and we'll get through this."

Before Jean could say anything, Roy leaned down and kissed his lover, soft lips meeting. His grip on Jean's shirt lessened and he lay back onto the bed. Roy shifted his weight, kneeling over the blond.

He pulled down the covers, exposing Jean's body. Roy's hand snaked under his shirt and up his chest, feeling the well chiseled planes of the blonde's abs and pectoral muscles. When he got to Jean's neck, he kissed it softly and started to move his hand back down- over his chest, down Jean's well chiseled stomach, and continuing lower past the trail of slightly curly blond hair that started from below his bellybutton and disappeared under the drawstring waist of his aqua hospital pants.

Roy looked over at his lover, silently asking for his approval to continue. The blond paused for a moment, his mind running at a million miles an hour. He had no idea what was going to happen- if anything- and that terrified him. But part of him was curious, and he nodded.

With a skillful hand, Roy pulled the elastic waistband away from his body and moved his hand downwards- first over the inside of Jean's thigh, then moving inwards towards the thick curls between his legs. Jean's breath caught. He couldn't feel or see what Roy was doing, but his body was reacting. His hands gripped the sheets tighter, and he arched his back slightly, moaning.

Roy smiled. He could feel his lover's length hardening quickly. Months of being cooped up in that hospital meant that Jean had a lot of pent up sexual energy to expend, and the alchemist meant to remedy that situation. While one hand gripped the base of his shaft, the other rubbed against his balls and moved downwards, between his legs and down towards his puckered hole and the very sensitive bundle of nerves that waited inside.

The blonde's eyes closed, and he bit his lip, arching his back again. "Roy…" he begged. His body started to shake softly. This urged the alchemist on. He started into a slow stroke, up and down his lover's cock, making sure to be careful about how hard he held it. One finger of his other hand pressed up inside of Jean's rear, trying to find the spot that he knew would drive Jean wild.

It didn't take long for him to find it. He watched Jean writhe in pleasure under him, his fingernails practically tearing into the sheets. The smile grew on his face. He was sure that his lover wouldn't last long. Even if it was just for a few minutes, Roy would do anything in his power to make Jean forget about his worries.

Roy sped up the stroking, and pushed a second finger inside, moving in and out in time with his other hand. A sheen of sweat formed on Jean's brow, and his eyes were screwed shut so tight that it bordered on the comical. The alchemist leaned down and gave the blond a couple of nibbles on his neck, whispering quietly into his ear, letting his hot breath fill his aural canal.

"Roy… I… Rrrrrr!" Jean didn't even get to warn his lover before it hit him. He pushed upwards and leaned his head back, his fingers trying desperately to find purchase in the sheets. He writhed in sheer pleasure, until he finally relaxed, and Roy moved back beside the man, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Like I said, we'll get through this." Roy smiled and kissed him again. Jean gave him a sleepy grin and nodded. "I'm sorry. That… wore me out. I don't think I can return the-"

"Don't worry about me," Roy interrupted him. He rolled off the bed, went to the bathroom, and got a damp cloth- gently cleaning Jean's still very sensitive but quickly softening cock. He readjusted the man's pants and pulled up the wrinkled sheets. "Just rest for a bit, and I'll make us some dinner. I'll wake you up in a few hours."

"M'kay…" was the only response that he got. Roy kissed him one more time and walked back to the bathroom- determined to take care of his own needs with a long, hot shower. He looked back over his shoulder at the already slumbering man and smiled.

"Welcome home, love."


End file.
